Exchanges In Ideal
by FallingDreams
Summary: What happens when there are many foreign exchange students in Hogwarts? Possible R rating in the future.


Beginning Author's Note: Okay...this is my first Harry potter fanfic, so be nice, okay? I'm not good at descriptions, so this will not be wasted on one. Just be warned that there ARE foreign exchange students in Hogwarts, and most of them are American. I myself am American, so any words in the beginning part that's third person Draco POV that's against America is strictly Draco's feelings. I kinda like my country, thank you.  
  
Alec: Man do you have your work cut out for ya.  
  
Callie: --;; I know......  
  
Simon: Maybe you should get some sleep?  
  
Callie: I would if I weren't typing and working on my site....  
  
Alec: sigh One of these days you're gonna run yourself right into exhaustion...you know that right?  
  
Callie: Sadly, yes, I do.... --;;  
  
Simon: I'm supposed to help you with your health, so I'm taking my stand. After this, you're going to bed, young lady!  
  
Alec: ::brows raised:: Wow...I didn't expect the timid muse to do that...  
  
Callie: ::brows also raised:: Nor did I....  
  
Simon: ::blushes, but stands his ground:: I'm serious!  
  
Callie: Okay, okay...sigh Then I'd better get this done soon or I'll never make it to bed tonight....  
  
Simon: ::nods firmly::  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus, JK owns them all, OK? She owns the fricking world for all we care! We're just non-creative freaks with time on our hands, and sad, twisted minds! --;;  
  
EXCHANGES IN IDEAL Chapter 1: Newbies  
  
It was nearing the end of the first week since the foreign exchange students (most of which were American) had arrived at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy was not happy. Not at all. There were maybe five or more of them, and they all had their special little nicknames. In truth, it sickened the platinum haired boy.  
Draco sat in the Great Hall, staring with hatred, and mild interest, at the new students, none of which had been placed in Slytherin. There was Jason Peterson, called Topher because of the fact that he was a vegetarian and exceptionally fond of tophu. He had shoulder-length strawberry blond hair that was neat and very clean, and deep blue eyes that had won the tall sixteen year old Ravenclaw a good number of female admirers. However, there was a rumor going about that he and Michael Torres were snogging in the bathroom.  
Michael Torres was called Animal for a number of reasons, one being that he relied on his instincts almost as much as his reasoning and logic, all of which were very much like that of an animal's. The large Gryffindor seemed to be in touch with nature in many ways. He had long, unruly black hair and almost golden hazel eyes. He could be very funny at times, until he was angry. He knew no fear.  
Draco scowled when he saw the almost infamous (at least, at Hogwarts)Topher run over and tackle Animal, who didn't fall but instead shifted as he laughed to catch Topher in a headlock and give him what those filthy Americans called a noogie. Draco's eyes flicked over to the Ravenclaw table, where he saw Amazon Turner, called Fury for his temper, which, though is was definitely not easy to tempt, was rumored to be unlike anything ever seen by human eyes. Fury was eighteen with startling green eyes and maybe an inch of jet black hair. He always tried to wear the hood of his cloak up, though the professors didn't agree. He was usually very quiet, but the air around him gave a more than noticeable hint of danger.  
At the Gryffindor table, talking excitedly to Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, was seventeen year old Fiona Richards, called Blink for how fasts he could get places without Apparating. She was short and thin, with crystal blue eyes and gravity defying purple hair. An Australian rumored to be an Animagus, though no one was sure, she was the kind of person you could find a picture of next to the word 'attitude,' and very few wanted to find out for themselves.  
Draco looked over to the staircase, where Peter Marsh, or Pierce for his many silver piercings, sat, arms wrapped around his bent knees while his chin rested on them. He had messy black hair that was longer in the back than in the front by a good few inches, though many loose strands fell in front of piercing green eyes. His piercings included twenty-seven earrings (fourteen on his left ear, thirteen on his right), three eyebrow piercings on his left brow, a small nose ring, four lip rings, a labret, a tongue ring, and it was anyone's guess what others he had. The seventeen year old was a sociophobe (trusting only Fury), and, according to Draco, a paranoid, pyromaniac freak. He was almost always playing with a lighter, careful to avoid professors when doing so. There were a few more that Draco didn't know, but he was too annoyed by them to go and find out who they were. He sighed.  
"Look at them, Crabbe, Goyle," He said to his two minions. "They're pathetic. What do you say we break them in?"  
"Who first, boss? The metal-man?" Crabbe asked, referring to Pierce.  
"No, how about the shape-shifter?" Goyle suggested.  
"No, and it's Animagus, Goyle. I don't think anger-management-boy, either. Wait-" Draco said, cold blue eyes flicking towards a girl who ran excitedly through the Great Hall, making a beeline for the Gryffindor table.  
She had short, choppy red hair and silver eyes that sparkled. Many silver hoop earrings adorned her ears, and she, in Draco's mind, was the perfect prey.  
"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said menacingly. "We've got ourselves a victim."  
  
Rose Turner, a sixteen year old Gryffindor with short, choppy blood- red hair and silver eyes, called Chaos for almost unknown reasons, was talking excitedly to the Weasley twins, her first new friends at Hogwarts, about America, being as they had asked.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? An American and the Weasleys?" a voice as cold as ice said. "How disgusting."  
Rose turned to see Draco Malfoy, someone she didn't know, his lackeys at his side. "What?"  
"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Fred said angrily.  
"Oh?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised. "And why would I do that? You see, I haven't introduced myself yet, after all."  
Rose raised an eyebrow herself. "Then why haven't you?"  
"Because, my dear," Draco began, a bit too politely to be normal. "I was distracted by you..."  
He took her hand, making a move to kiss it, but she yanked it back, her look sharp and suspicious. "I highly doubt that."  
"Malfoy, get out of here, you git." George said, standing next to Rose defensively.  
"Yeah, you slime ball." Fred said, following suit as he stood beside the girl as well.  
"And why should I?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
"Because if you don't, you may have the misfortune of meeting my unpleasant side...." a voice said, and they all looked to see Fury sitting on the Gryffindor table almost directly next to them, having gone unnoticed for a long while.  
"Bloody hell!" George said, jumping slightly in surprise.  
"You can't kill people with that temper, can you?" Fred asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"No. Samuel McDamon, the keeper of the class pet in third grade, he should be out of the hospital by now." Fury said, and with that, and a very unpleasant scowl, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left.  
"Damn it, Fury!" Rose said to her cousin in a very low voice so that he and the twins were the only ones who could hear her. "Why do you always have to do that? You know I can take care of myself! I'm not called Chaos for nothin', y'know!"  
Fury simply stood and walked away, back to the Ravenclaw table to watch from under his hood, which was up again. However, a few seconds later, Professor Snape approached him and, reluctantly, he lowered the hood again.  
"What is it with you and Fury?" Fred asked, and Rose sighed.  
"He thinks I'm still a little kid." She began as they all took their seats again. "It could be because I still watch Saturday morning cartoons, but I wouldn't know. I'm not completely defenseless."  
"I have a good feeling that if Malfoy doesn't lay off, we'll see that for ourselves." George said with a grin.  
  
The week went by slowly, and almost all of the new students had been hassled by the Slytherins at some point or another, Rose, Pierce, and Topher being the favorites. No one dared to go near Fury or Animal, and it was rarer to see anyone bother Topher around the self proclaimed king of beasts. The few that tried to hassle Blink were met with a sharp wit and ever sharper tongue, and Harry and Ron had taken to them all, though neither felt secure enough to speak to Fury yet.  
"What do you make of him?" Ron asked, as he and Harry prepared for sleep.  
"I don't know, but we could ask..." Harry responded, buttoning up his nightshirt. Ron nodded, and almost as if on cue, Animal came into the dormitory, dashing to his trunk and fumbling with the lock.  
"Damn it," he said, and pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!"  
"Hey, Animal?" Harry asked, and Animal jumped, unaware of them, but then grinned sheepishly.  
"Si?" he asked, pulling a small container of moving items from his trunk.  
"What do you know about Fury?" Ron asked as Animal approached his nightstand, where a cloth covered a box shaped item. He removed the cloth to reveal a very large tarantula.  
"Well," He began, pouring a few crickets and other such small bugs into the container. "You'd want to ask Chaos. She knows him better than I do. I mean, she is his cousin after all."  
He finished feeding his pet, closed the container, put the cloth back over it, and tossed the crickets into his trunk.  
"Why do you even keep that thing?" Ron asked, looking nervously at the container.  
"Who, Mini-Mal?" Animal asked. "He's my lucky charm."  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and Harry shrugged.  
  
Fred and George both looked up as Ron's screams were heard in the common room. Soon, the screaming was yelling.  
"YOU LET THAT THING RUN AROUND AT NIGHT?!"  
George sighed. So Animal had finally shown Ron Mini-Mal? This would be very loud for a very long while, as most who knew of Ron's fear of spiders had already realized. A few seconds later, Harry, Ron, and Animal walked down the stairs and into the common room.  
"Yeah, why? He doesn't bite."  
"SO?!"  
  
It had been a few weeks since Ron had met Mini-Mal, which was still fresh in the minds of many Gryffindors due to the fact that he had refused to give up on talking to Animal about getting rid of the arachnid. Rose lay sleeping at a table, spread out a bit over the many books in front of her, and the Weasley twins sat at another table, working on things for their joke shop as it drew slowly closer to dawn. Thankfully it was a Hogsmead weekend, so they wouldn't need to worry about sleep deprivation of any sort. It was Fred who looked up to see the sleeping girl first, and he nudged George.  
"What?" George asked, looking a bit tired.  
"Look."  
George looked over to where Rose slept, quill in hand, books everywhere around and below her. Her blood red hair fell across soft skin, and she seemed to be at peace. Lit by the light of the fireplace, she was absolutely breathtaking.  
"So?" George asked, looking at his twin blankly.  
"What do you think about her?"  
"I dunno. She's pretty cool, I guess." George lied. The fact of the matter was that he was rendered defenseless against thoughts of her almost every second of everyday. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well," Fred began, still writing things down for Weasley's Wizard Weazes. "I was just curious. I think I might like her, but I don't know for sure."  
George shrugged. "And you asked me what I thought because of why, again?"  
"Well, I might, you know..." Fred said, still writing.  
"No, I can't say I do."  
"I might ask her on a date sometime."  
"How? 'Yes, Miss Turner, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little stroll through the castle tonight. Oh, but don't forget that we aren't suppose to be out that late, so we may want to jog?' Not happening, brother." George said as he continued writing as well. Fred grinned.  
"Well, something like that. But you forgot one important thing."  
"And that would be..?"  
"Jogging shoes."  
  
Rose was shaken awake by unknown hands, and sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She couldn't tell who it was yet, her vision still a bit blurry.  
"Yes?" she asked, and was met by two voices.  
"Wakey-wakey!" said one.  
"Rise and shine!" said the other.  
"Time to get up!" they both said together. Rose's previous blurry vision cleared and she saw the smiling faces of Fred and George.  
"Uhhh...hello?" She offered, an eyebrow raised. "What time is it?"  
"Time to go to Hogsmead." Fred said cheerily. "So get up, get dressed and meet us down here."  
"Uhhh..." Rose didn't know what to say at first. This was her first Hogsmead weekend, so she didn't know what Hogsmead was just yet. "Hogsmead? What's that?"  
"A wizarding village near here. We get to go every some odd weeks." George informed her. "So, get dressed and meet us down here before we all go to breakfast."  
  
Draco's eyes flicked over to the staircase of the Great Hall as Rose, Fred, and George appeared. A large grin crossed his perpetually evil face as Rose missed a stair and slid down five, looking quite surprised and not fully awake. Fred and George ran to her aid, helping her up as she blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. Many of the Slytherins howled and hooted with laughter at the unfortunate girl, and she blushed a tiny bit, but rolled her eyes at Draco's table as well.  
"What a klutz!" a Slytherin girl Draco didn't know said loudly, and many of her friends laughed again. Draco shook his head with an evil grin, before looking to his two henchmen.  
"Well, boys, we're off."  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! This was actually typed up over a few different days, so I'm not too sleep deprived any more. In about two weeks I'll be going to AZ to visit my biological father, so I won't be able to type any more of any of my fics while I'm gone. PLEASE R&R!!!!! ::chibi eyes::  
  
Alec: --;; You are a sad, sad little person.  
  
Callie: Huh-Uh! I am not! Am I, Simon?  
  
Simon: OO  
  
Alec: ::snicker:: I think I win.  
  
Callie: ::beats Alec with her boot:: 


End file.
